The field of this invention relates to motorcycles and more particularly to an attachment to a motorcycle kick stand which substantially increases the supportive surface area of the kick stand when it is used.
It is common to support the motorcycle, when it is not being used, in the upright position. To so support a motorcycle, it is normal to use what is termed a "kick stand". A typical kick stand comprises an arm that is pivotally mounted to the frame of a motorcycle with this arm to be pivoted approximately ninety degrees from a retracted position to an extended position. The free outer end of the kick stand includes a foot plate. The kick stand is mounted by an over-center spring mechanism. The rider is to use a foot to cause the kick stand to be moved from the retracted position to the extended position (and vice versa). Hence the reason for the terminology "kick stand".
One of the major problems in conjunction with a conventional kick stand is that the foot plate has a bottom surface area of only about two to three square inches. It is not uncommon for a motorcycle to weight nine hundred pounds. This heavy weight in conjunction with this small surface area of the kick stand can cause the kick stand to penetrate the surface on which the motorcycle is located. Penetration of the surface will not occur if the surface is cement. However, if the surface is dirt or ravel, then penetration can easily occur and even on a hot day penetration easily occurs within asphalt. Once penetration has occurred, the motorcycle just tips over and comes to rest in a non-upright position upon the surface upon which it is located. Motorcyclists frequently take great care in keeping up the appearance of a motorcycle. When the motorcycle falls onto the surface upon which it is located, it almost invariably becomes damaged.
It is known that if the foot plate of the kick stand was enlarged to say ten times its normal surface area, it would be very unlikely that such tipping of the motorcycle would occur. However, when the kick stand is in its retracted position this would mean that the outer free end of the kick stand would protrude significantly from the side of the motorcycle. This protrusion would surely interfere with the operation of the motorcycle and also would be easily contactable by a leg of the motorcyclist during the time that the motorcyclist is getting on and off the motorcycle. Such a large foot plate could easily cause injury to the motorcyclist.